monday morning
by roxnl
Summary: what happend after that saturday? would they stay together? did that detention change them. I suck at summarys.


The Breakfast club is not mine… just playing with them i will give them back!

Authors note:

this is a story from a long time ago i just found it back in my computer files.

But i'm still proud of it.i wrote this about 5 years ago i think. I did improve my writing skills at last i hope (lol). but this is one of the beginning period and it hold some dear memories.

What did happen that Monday?

Did they keep there promise?

Was a Saturday detention enough?

Vernon couldn't believe his old and tired eyes, he walked to his drawer and took the essay out, the essay he had for almost 10 years.

He kept it although he never quite understood why. An essay written by 5 people he taught meant nothing back than and would never mean something now.

It was the same hand writhing... He took the letter he received just an hour ago and read it out loud as though it would make more sense to him.

Dear MR. Vernon we accepted the fact that after that Saturday of detention our lives would never be the same again. We still think that u were crazy making us write an essay telling you who we think we are. In the years we al thought about it a lot but we never quite understood why, it wasn't like u were seeing us from a different point of view (or maybe you did) or al the other people on this earth. But you were right about something, we all learned something about our self' or the people that we wanted to be. That Monday morning was weird, that Monday afternoon was strange but I guess we have to thank you because when Tuesday came around we no longer wanted to see us, as you and the rest of the world saw us.

We were a strange group and it took some time if ever before we were accepted.

I think it was because of the fact that out al of the groups on school we were the one were everybody could fit in, although nobody did ever try.

We stayed the same people with the same characters as we came in that detention (but you noticed that I guess).

But something did change as we were no longer alone in a crowd and our dreams didn't sound that ridicules to our own ears.

Now almost 10 years later we would like to invite you to the wedding of John Bender and Claire Standish. It even sounds strange to me but we would like u to be there as u were the one that changed our lives for the good and the worse.

in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You probably still see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal.

Correct? Maybe so but from that Saturday on we would never only be a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal.

Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club

He took the envelope in it there was an invitation it was a simple white card with a drawing he found so familiar but couldn't quite place.

John Bender and Claire Standish invite you to there wedding,

on Saturday, March 24 1994. at 15.00h in Shermer church, Shermer Illinois.

Dress code: be who you are.

Brian do you think he got it a very nervous Claire said, they had only arrived in their old home town about an hour ago but for some reason being back here gave her some bad memories.

Yeah I think he did get it I mean I posted it about a week ago and it takes about 3 days to get it from Manhattan to Shermer.

Oh… was here only response, man… does this bring back some memories don't you agree she said to Allison who was hugging her beloved husband because she wasn't feeling as well either.

Andrew spoke up as he had been quiet for almost the whole ride home: I never dreamt I would be back here some day, I'm glad we married 2 years ago in France honey with only the club with us.

Allison only let out a small noise they were so used from here.

I still don't get why John wanted to marry here I mean its not like he has had any contact with his parents for like 9 years or so. Brian was muttering to him self and who did he wanted to invite that couldn't come to Manhattan. Sweetie you have to stop babbling to your self said Matt. Matt was Brian's boyfriend for over a year now it took him a long time to come out. And the whole club was happy that Brian found someone, although Matt didn't get the group at times and there strange ways. The things that had become so normal for them, but he loved Brian so he put up with them and he did like them himself, it only took a while to get used to the closeness of the group.

Huh Brian spoke what did you say Matt? No nothing never mind he had to laugh.

Suddenly the room felt whole again, Claire turned around and saw her fiancé standing over by the door. She walked towards him and hugged him thinking how much that man changed from being the town criminal till the one and only love of her live the man who went to study and became an important man at the children services in Manhattan.

Sweetie I want to know why you want to get married here fore, I mean you don't have contact with your parents I only speak with my father but he could have come to us to get married. Vernon could have come to us to if only I could understand why you would wanted to invite him. And the rest of us only Andy is on speaking terms with his family they were the only ones who carted enough to let him live his own live and let him be happy. Brian doesn't speak to his family since he told them he is gay and Allison doesn't even know why they stopped talking they just don't talk anymore.

Just wait cherry, this was still making her blush even after 10 years and she felt the warmth true her body her face reddening .

John spoke up, you will see. The wedding is tomorrow so I guess we would have to get some sleep since it is late. Yes your right Claire said. Allison you take a room with me right? What why don't we sleep together? John asked. Because its bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding. Andy said:' remember 2 years ago you were teasing me so badly because Claire didn't let me sleep with Alli?

Well this is payback time'!

'I taught it was payback time when we had him dressed like a Chicken for his bachelor party last week'. Brian said and that… euh never mind when he saw John giving him an dead stare everybody laughs. Come on Matt said lets get some sleep. And with a sulking John between them the boys left the hotel lobby upstairs to there bed rooms.

Alli I'm scared Claire said when the boys were out of sight. Scared why? John thinks the world of you and he loves you I mean I would never have thought that Saturday that this would happen 10 years later. Or that Andy and I would get married, or that Brian…

Yeah I know but that's just it we all changed so much over the years but on the other hand we still stayed the same people.

What's the problem then?

Well I'm scared that I cant live up to his expectations I… I just love being a princess.

Allison had to laugh, sweet Claire that is just what John likes and loves about you. You're his Cherry his princess ever zinds that Saturday in march.

Really? I mean now that I have opened that beauty salon 2 months ago I see how much he has really changed, he saves children and what do I do. I make people more beautiful on the outside while he is trying to save the inside of people. Don't you think he will think of me as shallow.

Allison sight: no I don't think so I see it in his face you know that I have to study peoples behavior al day long, and the only thing I see is when I'm with you guys when it is for dinner or going for just some tea. He loves you and respects you and I don't think that he has ever doubted that himself and so shouldn't you.

Yeah your right I think. I know sow.

Al? Yes? You did change a lot I mean look at you you're an artist and a psychologist teacher I wouldn't have ever think that you would become that when I first met you.

And beside that al you make a wonderful wife for Andrew and… you're my best friend in the whole wide word Allison Clark.

And tomorrow you'll be standing next to me as I say I do to John, I love you Alli.

Claire said tears forming in her eyes. Ohh Claire you making me cry I love you to. And I want to tell you a secret but you cant tell anyone not even John. Okey I promise now what is it Claire asked. I'm… well I'm pregnant.

What? that's great news does Andy know?

No not jet I found out yesterday that my period is 5 days late but I'm not that regular normally so I didn't think of it at first but now its been 5 days. Do you want to help me with the test cause I don't think I'm brave enough to do it alone.

Yes I will help you do you have one with you? Yes I have its upstairs in the room come on.

And with that the girls left to the room to do the test.

When the next day came round everybody was up early. Claire was getting her hair and make-up done and Allison was helping her with her dress.

John who was the only one who didn't look nervous was in fact about to have a hart attack because of what was going through his mind.

Brian, Matt and Andy were down in the church making the last preparations.

Matt do you want to phone John that everything is ready Andrew said. And that the first people are starting to come in.

Yes no Problem. Okay I'm going back to the hotel now to pick up Alli and Claire and her father so they can wait here in the backroom. Brian can you Pick up John you know how Claire wants it… he cant see her until they are both in church.

Yes ill come with you Brian told Andrew giving Matt one last passionate kiss on his lips before heading out.

Matt had to laugh to himself, he didn't know his Brian for that long and his friends for that matter but he knew that now he couldn't live without him anymore. And that John guy was one weirdo, he had heard the story's about him but he couldn't believe that he really was like that once. And John told him in confident a bit about the wedding and why he wanted to hold it here. That was one guy with a big heart.

John was the first to arrive in church together with Brian who couldn't believe his eyes. The church was filled with people and when he took a closer look his eyes almost fell out of his face. He turned to John who was just grinning like an idiot.

But but how, I mean, huh, what? Put yourself together will you this is my big day.

Yes but al those people I mean, everybody is here. The whole class of 1984 including Vernon, your, mine, Andrew's, Brian's and Alisson's parents, Clair's mom even my little sister. And oh is that Carl the janitor?

Yes John admitted I wanted them here so they could take a good look on us and maybe realize that were not just what we seemed to be.

Yeah I see, come on Brian would you accompany me to the altar you're my best man after all.

Claire arrived in the church just a few minutes later and was greeted by the pastor. You look beautiful Claire I had never imagined that I would one day perform your wedding and to John Bender of al people. But I'm happy for you, you two look good together.

And Allison you look so different form the last time I saw you. How long has it been like 10 years or so? You were almost going in the wrong direction and look ad you now.

Thank you father. Allison said head down.

Okay I'm going to John Andrew spoke up, Brian and I are his best man he told the pastor. Claire good luck, Mr. Standish… Andy noted, gave his wife a quick kiss and walked to the alter together with the pastor.

When the music started playing Allison walked out first in her bridesmaid dress what looked beautiful on her. She to couldn't believe what or better who she was seeing.

When she was about 8 steps in to the aisle Claire joined in, arms joined with those of her father.

The whole crowed held there breath for she was absolutely breath taken.

When se reached the end her father gave her a kiss and told her that he loved her.

She went to stand next to John.

Dearly beloved the pastor began, we getter here today to bind these two people in holy matrimony. John Bender and Claire Standish. You have been through a lot but with fait in yourselves and each other you learned the true meaning of love.

Before we begin the official parts of the ceremony, Claire and John both wrote their wedding vows.

John: Claire, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we would make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend and my soulmate. All I am is yours.

Claire:

John, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, and maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most. And I feel so proud and so blessed to be your wife. John, I was born to love you and I always will.

Okay the priest said, then now its time to make it officially.

If someone has a legit reason why those 2 can't be married than speak up now or forever hold your silence.

Good than, John, Claire would you give your right hands to each other.

John repeat after me: I John Bender will take you Claire Standish as my wife, to hold you, love you and respect you. In sickness and in health for better or worse to death do us part. What is you answer? I do john said with a tear in his eyes and looked at his beautiful princes the girl that always stayed with him no mater what. At first he had tried to push her away but she wouldn't have any of it an kept on loving him. And it was for her that he went to college so he could offer her a future with him. He now saw that it was worth it. As he had a great future in hand reach and that now he could marry his cherry… his Claire.

Claire the priest turned to her, repeat after me: I Claire Standish will take you John Bender as my husband, to hold you, love you and respect you. In sickness and in health for better or worse to death do us part. What is your answer? I do Claire said.

Then there is noting more for me to say but: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride John.

And with a passionate kiss their marriage was a fact.

Than I'm happy to present to you all: MR and Mrs John Bender.

.


End file.
